Krogan Spanking
by Lyrium Ghost
Summary: Just as the title says. Shepard receiving a spanking from our favorite Krogan. There isn't enough Wrex/MShep out there, so have fun. R/R


Shepard let out a low moan as his ass was assaulted by Wrex's rough, Krogan hand. Shepard was bent over the Urdnot's leg, pants down at his ankles, ass red with a slight imprint of a big, three fingered hand on one cheek.

"How do you like that, Commander?" Wrex said gruffly, drawing out the 'Commander' part longer than necessary as he sent another loud slap to Shepard's soft, human ass.

Shepard couldn't help from moaning every time his lower regions rubbed against Wrex's knee. He felt dirty and wrong for letting Wrex do this to him. He was Commander Shepard, survivor of Akuze and Savoir of the Citadel. And here he was, receiving a hardy spanking from one of his crew and loving every second of it.

Shepard wasn't a masochist, not really. It was the feeling of Wrex's rough, calloused hand slapping his sensitive cheeks that drove Shepard wild. Hell, it was everything about the experienced, sexy Krogan that Shepard couldn't resist.

"Yer loving this, huh?" Wrex breathed, not expecting an actual reply from Shepard, but enjoyed the desperate moan that came in response.

Another slap made Shepard's head snap up, a very squeaky, pained sound erupting past his lips. Wrex grunted in approval, hand snaking to Shepard's waist as one hand grasped the human's hardening cock and the other continued slapping his ass. Shepard bit back a moan, gritting his teeth as Wrex roughly pumped his hard.

It was easy for Wrex to learn that Shepard did indeed like it rough, hence the spanking and hard treatment of his cock and ass.

Wrex's pace picked up as Shepard's moans intensified and pre began to leak from his cock. Wrex swirled the pre from the tip with his thumb, smirking when he heard the pleasured sound of Shepard.

"F-fuck!" he hissed. Wrex chuckled, twisting the smaller human cock in his large hand and Shepard saw stars. Wrex gave Shepard's ass one more, good slap, leaving a nice mark this time, and maneuvered Shepard so he was sitting on Wrex's lap. Shepard let his head fall into Wrex's neck, panting from the almost release and intense, burning pain in his ass.

"Too much for ya?" chuckled Wrex, hands supporting Shepard's waist as the human's heart beat began to slow. Shepard looked up at the Krogan, a smirk playing on his lips. "You wish." Wrex smirked back, drawing Shepard in for a bruising kiss. Shepard's soft human lips moved against Wrex's mouth, letting the broad tongue invade his moist mouth with little resistance.

Wrex pulled Shepard against him, bodies pressed flushed on each other. Wrex groaned as Shepard moved against the growing hardness in Wrex's armor, Shepard's own member standing to attention as it rubbed against Wrex's still armored chest.

They pulled back, both panting as Shepard pulled on Wrex's armor. "Why are you still dressed?" The Krogan shrugged. "Wanted to make you work for it," he muttered but stripped off his armor quickly and tore off Shepard's shirt. Wrex's red eyes raked appreciatively over Shepard's body. He flicked his tongue over one of Shepard's erect nipples, sending shivers up the human's spine. Wrex nudged the human's entrance impatiently. Shepard gave a small glare to Wrex at his impatience.

"What?" Wrex said innocently but didn't hide the smirk that came into play.

Shepard rolled his eyes as he pried himself from Wrex's embrace and rolled over to reach into the cupboard and pull out a bottle of lube. He opened the cap, smearing the scentless substance on his fingers. He lied on his back, reaching down to his ass and inserted a finger, moaning at the feeling of the cold lube inside him. Another finger was inserted as Shepard started stretching himself.

Wrex let out an impatient groan and removed the human's fingers from his asshole, making him whimper from the loss and a small grunt of annoyance again. Before Shepard could protest however, he felt something large poking at his hole, but it was moist and Shepard realized Wrex was tongue fucking him. The Krogan's tongue did more than Shepard's fingers did within a few seconds, coating his walls with saliva and opening him up.

"That's better," Wrex said as he pulled his tongue out and positioned himself over Shepard and aligning his cock with the man's hole. "You…could have..waited," panted Shepard, cheeks lit up redder than the Krogan's crest. "Krogan are impatient when we want something."

Wrex shoved in Shepard with one, precise thrust, reveling at the desperate moan he heard and began moving quickly, his quad slapping against Shepard's ass. The pressure built up quickly from the fast, rough ministrations from Wrex's cock. Despite the great help Wrex's tongue and the lube were, Shepard's ass was still on fire, both form pleasure and pain. Shepard bit his lip hard as he came with a muffled cry of Wrex's name, Wrex releasing his seed into the human. Shepard panted, most of Wrex's cum dripping out of his ass.

"Shepard?" EDI's voice sounded overhead. "Yes, EDI?" Shepard replied, a little annoyed at the AI's timing. "The Illusive Man wishes to speak to you. Shall I put him through to the debriefing room?"

Shepard rolled his eyes, but nodded and said. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

"Logging you out, Shepard."

Shepard tried to move Wrex off of him, but it was useless. "Come on, Wrex," he said. "We both have work to do, you know?" Wrex looked at Shepard with playful, gleaming red eyes. "Work can wait," he said and Shepard realized that Wrex hadn't softened at the slightest. _Oh, no._

Wrex let out a huff as he saw Shepard's surprised look. "You really think Krogan can only go once? Like hell, Shepard."

"Im not going to be able to walk for a while, am I?"

"Nope," Wrex shook his head and started to move again, much to Shepard's annoyance and secret joy that they were far from done.

Needless to say, the Illusive Man never got through to Shepard.


End file.
